Greed
by yondie93
Summary: Untuk apa sebenarnya kue coklat itu dibuat, padahal dia hanya sendirian? ...Tunggu, masih ada seorang lagi, masih satu ruangan dengan Sebastian. Namun dia tidak tahu--atau tidak peduli. Spoiler for Kuroshitsuji II


**Oke, saya emang gila. Nulis ni fanfic hanya dalam waktu satu setengah jam, pake disambi ngupas kentang, ngemil, ngenet, dan balesin sms. Makanya jadinya abal begini. Deskripsinya kurang banget. *nangis***

**Kuroshitsuji bukan punya saya, tapi plot fanfic ini murni dari saya.**

**Warning: Major spoiler for Kuroshitsuji II**

* * *

_Sebas...?_

Anak itu terbangun dari buaian mimpi, terganggu karena suara-suara halus di sekitarnya yang masuk ke telinganya. Dia berusaha untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya dengan mengusap matanya beberapa kali.

_Sebastian? Sudah pagi?_

Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Namun tak ada butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis, yang biasa membangunkannya tiap pagi dan membuatkannya sarapan. Tak ada siapapun.

Bingung, Anak itu pun duduk. Sesaat dia pun sadar kalau suara-suara halus tadi adalah suara angin kencang di luar yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Dari jendelanya bisa terlihat awan kelabu bergulung-gulung di langit, salju pun turun menghujani bumi. Anak itu turun dari kasurnya, sedikit menggigil saat merasakan dinginnya lantai. Dia pun berjalan ke arah jendela, memperhatikan keadaan di luar dari balik kaca yang sedikit bergetar karena angin.

_Badai salju di siang hari... Sebastian!_

Tak ada yang datang, tak ada jawaban.

_Sebastian! Cepat kemari!_

Masih belum ada sahutan.

Kesal, anak itu mengambil penutup mata lalu keluar dari kamarnya--tidak peduli dia masih memakai piyama dan rambutnya berantakan. Sambil berjalan cepat dan memakai penutup mata, dia menyusuri lorong mansion--rumahnya. Selama dia berjalan hanya ada suara langkah kaki kecilnya yang terdengar sepanjang lorong.

_...Tunggu dulu._

Anak itu berhenti.

_...Kenapa rasanya sepi sekali? Mana pelayang-pelayan berisik itu?_

Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak penting. Searang dia harus mencari butlernya dan memarahinya-- _Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan? Ini sudah siang!_

Anak itu tahu jam segini biasanya butler itu berada di dapur, menyiapkan snack untuknya. Jadilah dia berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah yang panjang dan cepat. Dia tahu kalau seharusnya seorang terhormat sepertinya tidak mengunjungi tempat pelayan bekerja, namun dia sudah termakan emosi-- dan dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menemui butlernya itu.

Semakin dekat dengan dapur, bau yang menggugah selera semakin terasa pekat-- bau coklat kesukaannya. Anak itu menelan ludahnya dan membuka pintu dapur. Ditemukannya butler itu sedang menghiasi kue coklat dengan krim gula. Anak itu pun menghentakkan kakinya. _Sebastian! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?_

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Dia masih berkutat dengan kue coklat yang sedang dihiasnya. Kali ini dia mengambil gula coklat dan menaburkannya di atas kue.

_Sebastian!_

Sebastian mengambil krim gula lagi dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas kue itu. Selesai, dia pun mengambil coklat beku berbentuk topi mungil, permen, dan buah ceri merah sebagai pemanis.

_Sebastian, kau dengar aku?_

Sebastian menghela napas dan melipat tangan di dada. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat hasil karyanya. "Happy Birthday, Young Master." gumamnya pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

_Sebastian?_

"Nah, tinggal membawa ini ke kamar Young Master dan membuat kejutan untuknya," ujar Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun mengangkat kue coklat itu dengan hati-hati dan membawanya untuk diletakkan ke rak makanan.

_Sebastian, aku di sini. Kau tidak mendengarku?_

Sebastian pun berhenti. Orb merahnya berubah menjadi violet, memandang kue di tangannya dengan wajah suram. "...Sebenarnya untuk apa aku lakukan ini?"

_Sebas...?_

Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tak ada gunanya." gumamnya lirih. "Aku adalah iblis... Dan hanya sendiri. Aku tak mungkin memakan benda menjijikan seperti ini--kan?"

Butler--bukan, iblis itu pun melepaskan kue coklat yang ada di tangannya, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai dan terburai. Anak itu--majikannya hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan aneh butlernya itu. Apa maksudnya dengan sendiri? Bukankah dirinya ada di sini, bersama Sebastian, dalam satu ruangan?

Sebastian mengambil jasnya yang digantung di balik pintu dan keluar dari dapur. Anak itu terkesiap, memandang sosok yang mulai meninggalkannya itu.

_Tunggu, Sebastian!_

Dia pun berlari, mengejar sosok butlernya. Namun entah kenapa dia tak bisa mengejar Sebastian sekuat apapun dia berlari. Menyusuri lorong-lorong mansion hingga sampai ke pintu depan, Sebastian tetap tidak menggubris anak yang memanggil-manggil namanya itu...

_Ini perintah, Sebastian! Berhenti sekarang juga!_

...Bahkan perintah pun diabaikan oleh iblis itu.

_Sebastian!_

Butler itu memakai tailcoat hitamnya dan membuka pintu. Seketika angin badai salju masuk ke dalam mansion. Namun dia tetap berjalan keluar, tidak mempedulikan badai salju di luar sana.

Anak itu langsung menggigil kedinginan saat angin masuk ke dalam mansion. _Kenapa Sebastian tidak menurutiku?_ Dia pun memberanikan diri dan berlari keluar melawan badai, mengikuti Sebastian. _Iblis, mau ke mana kau?!_

Badai semakin ganas. Anak itu sudah tidak bisa melihat apapun di depannya. Nafasnya yang memburu membentuk gas putih. Dia mulai panik dan menoleh kesana-kemari. _Sebastian, kau kemana?_

Dia mulai berlari tanpa arah dan memanggil-manggil Sebastian. Terus begitu, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit karena dinginnya badai dan gumpalan es yang menghantam dirinya. Dia pun terduduk. Buliran hangat pun mulai terasa mengalir di pipinya. _Apa aku sendiri lagi?_ ucap anak itu lirih. _Apa dia pergi meninggalkanku?_

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive?"

Anak itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya sesosok pria tinggi memakai tailcoat hitam. Mirip Sebastian, namun rambutnya yang pendek, kacamata, serta mata berwarna emas kehijauan itu membuat pria itu berbeda dengan Sebastian.

_Siapa--_

"Jangan takut," ujar pria itu. Dia pun mendekati anak itu dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Nama saya Claude Faustus."

_Claude... Faustus?_

"Sepertinya Sebastian Michaelis meninggalkan anda sendirian di sini, hm?" Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Dia sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab, meninggalkan tuannya yang masih muda ini di tengah badai..."

Dahi anak itu mengernyit. _Apa-apaan kau? Siapa kau, berani bicara begitu?_

Pria itu tertawa, "Oh, sepertinya saya lupa menambahkan, Earl." Seketika iris emas kehijauan itu menyala, pupilnya berubah menjadi kecil seperti kucing. "Saya adalah Claude Faustus, iblis dari neraka... Dan saya akan dengan senang hati memakan sisa-sisa jiwa manusia yang masih berceceran di dunia ini."

**-END-**

* * *

Review...?


End file.
